


Before the Last Petal Falls

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Ronald's encouragement; Grell tries something new at catching the Phantomhive's butler's eye by crashing a party Ciel and Elizabeth are hosting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Last Petal Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before the Last Petal Falls (fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95267) by jopyon. 



> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. Only explore the possibilities.

Cover art by [jopyon](http://jopyon.deviantart.com/art/Before-the-Last-Petal-Falls-510603819).

* * *

 

This was such a stupid idea. Grell lightly bit his lip, though he had modified his teeth to be duller pearly whites in the usual shape for humans. It was part of his disguise. Wasn’t truly his best disguise as he had kept his long flowing hair as red as a sailor’s delight evening sky.

Why, oh why had he let his young junior talk him into this? But Ronald had been so convincing.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach without rest, making him almost want to punch himself to snap out of it. This wasn’t like his usual dropping in on the unsuspecting devil in butler’s clothing. He’d never showed his gentle, actual lady-like side before to the stunningly handsome Sebastian Michaelis. Hardly anyone saw that side of him, really. And he liked it that way. It was a weaker, daintier side that left himself and his heart open to the actual pain of the rejections he so often received from the men he fancied. Mostly his boss and former partner, William T. Spears. But he’d gotten over him; only hanging off him to annoy him, as such their friendship had developed into.

But Sebastian…Sebastian was different. He had, at first, dreamed of painting the streets red with the butler’s blood. Sacrificing him to his darker, blood-thirsty side. But over time, his infatuation with the demon had blossomed into so much more. And now Ronald had worked his silver tongue’s power on him, and accompanied him into the party as support.

Ronald had his usual dashing smile on as he stood in a fancy white suit with an orange vest next to Grell, his arm bent in an offer of an escort to the redhead. A hat on his head to help hide his two-toned gold and black hair. He hadn’t mastered the art of altering his appearance.

Grell, in one of his favorite pink ball gowns, stayed at his side, arm linked with his as they approached the Phantomhive Manor, Lit up in the dark, clear evening. The young Earl had been roped into throwing a ball by his young fiancée, Lady Elizabeth, and the energetic girl had invited many guests. It would be easy to slip in without an invitation.

The dress wasn’t red, but that was why he had chosen it. Red was his favorite colors and Sebastian would notice him right away if he stepped in like a giant poinsettia, and he’d be prompted to leave right away. That wasn’t his goal. He wanted to stay at the party. His hair was up in a simple ponytail, flowers hiding the ribbon he had used to tie it up, and his face had been done up with a soft layer of makeup, a little fancier than his normal day-to-day look. It helped soften his features.

The two reapers stepped in through the grand front doors among a large group of other guests; Dukes, Lords, Duchesses, and Ladies of the high class. The gardener, dressed in a suit for once, was overly flustered as he collected so many invitations, that he completely missed to ask Ronald if he had one for him and his Lady.

Inside, the Ballroom was filled wall to wall with soft music and the hum of many voices talking at once. Couples danced across the dance floor, and guests chatted on the sidelines with smiles. But the Butler was no where to be seen.

Grell sighed, “I should have known. A butler would be working, not attending the party.”

"Hey, don’t give up yet, we just got here!" Ronald grinned, taking two tall, thin glasses of Champagne off the tray the maid was carrying with both shaky hands, trying not to drop it or trip as she made her rounds. He smiled, handing one to his senior, "Just relax and see what happens." He sipped his drink and walked off, spotting a group of women seemingly looking for a dance partner as they gathered on the edge of the dance floor.

It wasn’t long before the foxy young flirt had one of the Ladies on his arm as he guided them to the dance floor. It wasn’t surprising. Ronald flourished in any sort of Social event. Even the fancy ones.

Grell was left alone, standing with his glass in lace-covered fingers.

Eyes.

He felt a pair of eyes bearing down on him, and he slowly turned, catching sight of those eyes—red as blood and glittering like rubies.

Sebastian.

Grell’s breath caught in his throat as the tall butler’s long legs swiftly brought him closer. He’d been caught. He’d be kicked out, he just knew it. Despite the fact that he’d come to see this very man, he suddenly felt the urge to run for it. But before he could urge his heeled feet, Sebastian was looming over him, and he met his gaze with wide, altered green eyes that lacked the usual reaper ring of gold. And suddenly he realized his glasses. He’d not switched them for a different pair. If his hair didn’t give him away, his glasses had!

"You look quite lovely this evening, Miss." Sebastian smiled charmingly, "Might I ask you for a dance?"

Grell blinked in surprise. Maybe the demon had somehow been fooled?

"Shouldn’t you be tending to the guests?" he asked the butler.

"I have the orders to make every guest feel welcome. A single dance will not cause me to ignore my other duties. If I could not manage this, how could I call myself a Phantomhive butler?"

Sebastian’s eyes flashed for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, the reaper gave a small nod, “Then, I would love you—to!” Grell corrected himself, cheeks flushing pink.

The butler regarded him with amusement before he slipped out of his tail coat and hung it over a chair. He then took Grell by the hand, setting his glass on the table, and led him out onto the dance floor, passing the child noble hosting the party and his fiancée as they found a clearing to start their waltz. Luckily, Ciel Phantomhive’s back had been towards them and Elizabeth was too focused on her time with her fiancé to notice that the butler was about to dance.

Sebastian held him close, hand on his waist like the perfect gentleman as he guided Grell around the dance floor to the music. They passed Ronald and his dance partner as they twirled, and the blond winked at Grell, giving him a thumbs-up. The red reaper felt a bit light-headed, but not from the gentle motions Sebastian was leading him in, but from the reality that the demon was holding him so close for once, and not dodging his advances. It was dreamlike, and Grell’s heart beat faster in his chest. –He was sure Sebastian could hear it.

All too soon the song and dance came to an end and Sebastian leaned in closer, plucking a fallen flower petal off Grell’s sleeve where it had fallen from his hair during the dance. He handed the petal to Grell before whispering into his ear before he pulled away and walked back to don his coat again.

Grell watched him leave, unbelievingly.

"Hey, what’d he say? You look in shock." Ronald asked, walking over to him.

Grell smiled and shook his head, “Come on, we should go before we are recognized.” Grell said, turning and weaving his way through the crowd towards the door.

"Aw, come on! The night’s still so young! Really, what’d he tell you, Senpai?"

But Grell didn’t answer, keeping Sebastian’s words to himself.

_"Thank you for a **proper**  dance, Grell. But you should go before my young master recognizes you.”_

Maybe, just maybe he had a chance with the butler, after all.

* * *

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
